What are we doing again?
by Siamofelici
Summary: The random things those crazy mafiosi do... Vongola, Shimon, and more! *formerly And You Thought Things Couldn't Get Any Worse.*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for any oocness, but I still haven't gotten to the chapter with Enma in the manga. And sorry for any oocness in future events if I decide to continue this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tenth, can I come in?"<p>

Tsuna went to look put his window, only to find no one. He could have sworn he'd heard-

"HIIIE!"

Tsuna fell backward in surprise. Gokudera was standing in Tsuna's room, smiling a BIT too much. That mile-smile faded when Tsuna jumped back.

"What's wrong Tenth?!" he drew out dynamite. "Did something spook you?!"

While Tsuna stood back up Gokudera thought, 'Of course not. Nothing scares the Tenth!'

Tsuna held a hand up to his head. In all his harsh training Reborn had put him through that day he forgot about the sleepover! Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Enma were supposed to come over to his house and spend the night. At least he had the idea himself, not Reborn...

Just in case, he glanced around the room for the devilsih little turor of his...

"Oi, Tsuna, Gokudera!" At the sound of the baseball player's voice, Gokudera stiffened.

'Why did Tenth have to invite him, too?' he thought, but did not dare voice hia complaint to his boss.

Tsuna opened the door for Yamamoto, and the three sat in awkward silence for a few moments. For once, they were over and no one needed school-related help, or training practice.

Of course, silence is a fragile thing.

"Hey, I brought some sushi for everyone!" Yamamoto smiled, holding up a bag from his family's restaurant. Gokudera half-glared at the Rain Guardian. Bur he clearly didn't notice.

"So I was wondering what kind of game systems you actually had here," he blabbered on. "And I brought over all the games I have."

While Yamamoto went on, Gokudera noticed Tsuna was paying full intrest in what he was saying. 'Darn Yakuu Baka!' he thought. 'How dare he try to take the Boss's attention and try to one-up me!'

Before Gokudera could personally kill Yamamoto with his own hands, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Everyone's here now!" Tsuna said and ran off to the door. On the way, his socks slid on the hard-wood floor, causing him to faceplant into the wall and fall down the stairs. He cursed his clumsiness and stood himself up, holding his head again. He limped over to the door and opened it to a shocked looking Enma.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, then notices Tsuna's limp. "Oh, are you ok?!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna answered, trying to look unphased, despite how much he wanted to cry about the pain. Reborn would hear about it, and that was no good...

They went up to Tsuna's room and set everyone's bags down. Then he prepared a futon on the floor that was big enough for everyone.

"What are you doing Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm setting up our bed," he said.

"But aren't we going to stay up all night?"

"Yeah, I thought that's what a sleep-over was..."

Tsuna looked at his friends. They were joking, right? Then again, he never did have a sleepover either, and it was kinda awkward also because he was a boy, but it had sounded fun... Now he didn't know what to do...

"I-It's ok Tenth!" Gokudera stumbled, seeing an odd look on Tsuna's face. "We can do whatever you want!"

Tsuna snapped out of his pity party daze and smiled. "Alright."

Just then one of Yamamoto's bags(which was on the very top of the pile) fell over and the drawstring opened up. All the games fell out and made a loud CLASH BANG FWIRL kind of noise, causing everyone to jump. However, they each had their own reactions. Those involved squeaking and hugging Tsuna, screaming like a little girl, laughing from nervousness, and yelling at the baseball idiot.

* * *

><p>~That Night!~<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay in his spot at the far corner of his futon, closest to his bed. Enma was behind him, then Gokudera, and Yamamoto was on the far end. Gokudera seemed angry about the arrangements, but he was in the bathroom when everyone laid down, so he was too late to stay by Tsuna. Besides, Yamamoto was warm and fluffy. Not as much as Tenth, but he'd have to deal with it.<p>

Before he had laid down again, Tsuna had looked over at his friends. Enma was already asleep, as were the others, although they looked to be too close together. Gokudera head was so close to touching Yamamoto's chest. He'd shuddered at the thought of what Gokudera would do in morning if they stayed like that or got even closer...

He rolled over again, feeling a little sleepless with all the extra warmth in the room from the extra bodies. He rather liked the coolness from an ac in a room by himself...

He almost screamed when he turned around. He had to cover his mouth and force himself not o jump back when he saw what he did... Enma was staring up at him with strangly wide eyes. Enma smiled, trying not to laugh at his friend's reaction and closed his eyes again.

Tsuna, however, tried to forget that creepy feeling and attempted to calm his nerves.

And now his headache was back...

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked this. :D I'm considering making more of these in different situations. Also, what Enma did there, my own red-head friend did to me. That was horrifying, and everyone else was asleep. I swear, if she's reading thia for some reason and remembers this, I will come and get you back soon! Very soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one kinda goes along with the first one, and also happened at a different sleepover with that same friend. Darn it I need more friends. XD

* * *

><p>Tsuna half opened his eyes as he strechted out. The sleepover had gone off without any mayhem!(Or not much at least...)<p>

He sat up and rubbed an eye, pulling the blanket off. He looked down at his friends, who were still asleep. He eyed Enma carefully before getting up and leaving the room silently.

He found some milk in the fridge and poured himself a glass. It felt oddly quiet being in the house with all the lights off and everyone asleep...

A loud shout from upstairs make him spit the milk all over himself and fall out of his chair. He stumbled to get up and ran up the stairs.

When he got to his room, the blankets were tossed over the floor. Yamamoto was laughing anxiously, while Enma sat in confusion. Tsuna looked around the room for Gokudera, and found him in the corner.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" He jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Tenth!" he stammered. "There's nothing wrong!-"

"No, he was just laying on Yamamoto's chest," Enma added in. Tsuna blushed at his friends. "Uhhh..."

Yamamoto laughed nervously again. "I noticed last night when I woke up but he was so warm so I just let him stay there..."

Tsuna stared at him for a moment, then turned to the door. "Well, why don't we get some breakfast? We can try to make pancakes!"

Each had their own thoughts:

Yamamoto: Pancakes? That American food? Sounds good!

Gokudera: Thank goodness Tenth changed the subject!

Enma: Why did he bring that up? ._.

As they were mixing the batter, Yamamoto reached across for a spoon on the counter, accidentally rubbing up on Gokudera. After his 'warmness' explaination, he couldn't take any more and started yelling at him to never touch him again, and the two started 'fighting'. Enma and Tsuna stared at them and the messed up batter and over/undercooked pancakes they'd already made.

"... Wanna get some crèpes?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the trolling Enma in these chapters. XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

You know what? no, I'm not even sorry. XD About how long it took to write up a story, yes, about Enma's OOCness? Of course not. That'd be freaking wrong. XD Kufufufu...But now for real I m really sorry about taking so long to update.. But for the wait here's a joke yoyou'll get it if you understand some Japanese kana I suppose.. And of course know Daemon. That would be confusing otherwise...

"Knock knock!" "Who s there?" "New!" "New who?... Aw dangit!"

The joke was Nufu I hope you guys don't t hate me now. D:

* * *

><p>"You know what? We should have another sleepover!"<p>

Tsuna choked on his gelato cone. The four 'friends' were up at a new gelato store set up near the underground mall, although this time Lambo tagged along, probably feeling left out, and for some reason Mukuro kept following them for the past half hour or so...

"B-But why?!" he asked Enma after getting the Italian dessert down his throat. "N-Not that I don't like you guys it's just..." He thought back to two and a half weeks ago, shuddering. Gokudera's face turned red as he remembered too, but Yamamoto seemed to have misplaced his brain temporairily and continued to eat the fresh chocolate gelato.

"Well, you know, just cause... I'm bored, and very curious to see where Gokudera lives," Enma suddenly gave one of those 'so, what do you have to say about this?' glances at Gokudera. Now it was his turn to choke.

He jumped up out of his chair and blushed intensly. "Are you suggesting I bring everyone over to MY place?!"

"Actually... That''d be kind of interesting Gokuder-kun," Tsuna put in. Gokudera turned and smiled. "R-REALLY TENTH?!"

He turned back to the rest of the group and sighed."Tch, fine, since Tenthwants to come, anyone he invites is welcome..."

Suddenly, the frosty dessert in his hands that he somehow managed to keep up dripped onto Yamamoto's arm. In his turn the baseball fanatic started to lick it from his upper arm.

"Oh my gosh..."

"...? "

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETING SO GROSS BASEBALL FREAK?!"

Yamamoto looked up confuesd. "I thought it was ok... I don't have any napkins or anything... Did you want it?"

"NO!"

"Kufufu, hey, I couldn't help but overhear-"

"Tch, more like eavsedrop," Gokudera muttered, interupting Mukuro.

"-that you will all be gathering soon and-"

"Not that you're invited. "

"-having a sleepover?"

"There's no way that-"

He turned on Gokudera. "LISTTEN DYNAMITE JERK I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND YOU WHITE OCTOPUS NOT-AS-FABULOUS-AS-MINE HAIR HATE ME I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE AND I'M TRYING TO BE NICE!"

Tsuna nervously laughed to bring attention. "Well, uh, why do you care so much Mukuro? Don't you have things to do?" The look Mukuro gave Tsuna made everyone realize he was hiding something, and Gokudera especially was going to figure it out.

"Well, it's sonewhat rude to just leave someone out, right?~" Everyone, including Mukuro himself sweatdropped at his nervous shaky voice.

"Uh sure you can come..." Tsuna replied hesitantly. "Tenth..." gokudera whined beggingly.

"I seem to recall you saying that anyone whom Decimo invites is welcom." Gokudera very much so wanted to hit Mukuro right about now... Righ in his smug face.

"Well then, it's settled!" Yamamoto laughed as he came back. Wait... What?!

"Where were you at Yamamoto?!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I said 'I'm going to go get some napkins be right back'. Didn't anyone hear me?"

Everyone looked away or continued to finsh off their gelato...gelati? Whatever, anywyas...

Yamamoto laughed and sat back down. "Hey by the way guys, has anyone seen Lambo? I thought he followed us."

...

"LAMBO!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED! DUHNDUHN!~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for putting up three chapters about sleepovers and then leaving for a bit. For now, have a gen 1 fic. Dera's sleepover next time. :P

* * *

><p>G walked through the halls of the mansion, as his usual routine called for. His short lunch break, then getting the paperwork from the Vongola's Mist and Cloud Guardians' most recent 'quarrels', then deliver Giotto's (large) portion of the work to do.<p>

This was not routine.

Cats.

He stared at his Boss in shock.

The blonde Italian was fast asleep on his desk, drooling a little on the paperwork he'd had yet to complete, with at least 10 cats somewhere in his office.

"Giotto!" He shook his Boss awake. "Capo!"*

"Nnyagh..." He clearly didn't want to get up. "What is it...?" The black and white cat on his head fell into his lap, startling Giotto. He stared into it's green eyes...

"LAMPO HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A CAT?!" He screamed, throwing the cat in question off. G immediately tpo action.

"No! That's... That's just a cat, Capo!" The pinkette tried to calm down the hyperventillating Vongolan. "Lampo's away for the day! He's ok!"

Giotto eventually calmed down, and blushed seeing his work drooled on, but G seemed more focused on the cats in the office.

"Did you bring all these cats in here?" He questined. Giotto looked offened.

"What reason would I have for this?!" He said, gesturing to the cats who were a) sleeping, b) chewing his desk legs, or c) pooping in the corner(in one case, thankfully).

They started to gather up the cats and count them. "Twenty-four?!"

Giotto looked down at the floor, cats on his head, in his poofy hair, draped over his arms or in his pockets. "..."

"...Giotto?"

"...Yes?"

"...Did you leave a window open again?"

"...Maybe..."

G mentally facepalmed. He sighed and picked up a cat who had fallen off his own arm. "I told you to be careful with that..."

His Boss kept his face down as they put all the cats into a large room with furniture and curtains they didn't mind being shreded. Namely, Daemon's room.

"What should we do about them?" Asari asked, having followed them and hounded G until he told the flute-player what happend.

"I suppose we just throw them out-" Giotto immediately gasped at G's suggestion.

"But-But- They need homes! Good, loving homes! That way, they'll be able to have fun, full kitty lives, and chase all the mice they want!" He babbled on, tearing up.

G sighed again. "Fine, we'll go stand on the street and get people to take the _kitties_ to good people who want them. Ok?"

Giotto smiled. "Deal!"

Asari smiled as well. "Let's do this!"

The hitmen put their hands together and broke. "GO!"

* * *

><p>They finally managed it. G wasn't certain they could get rid of all the cats in one day, but somehow... He shook his head, pink locks flying.<p>

He flopped into his bed, covered in soft blankets, and tried to situate himself so his back didn't hurt(Asari had accidentally beat him over the back with a wooden post, but... That is a story for a later chapter.) and yawned.

Suddenly, a scream was heard through the mansion. I guess Daemon saw what the cats had done.

* * *

><p>400 years later...<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna blinked at an old painting of the Primo Vongola. "Reborn, what's that blackand white cat doing there...?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is so short, but I hope you liked it. ^_^ I couldn't exactly get it to go the way I wanted it to originally, but then I realized that it might turn out too much like SushiBomb's 'Eight-Legged Antichrist', and didn't want anyone getting upset... anyways, hope you enjoyed!~<p>

*Capo- Italian for Boss/Leader, because I still feel like he'd call him Boss rather than Primo... Why would you call someone 'first' while they're still alive? ._.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've been feeling more into fanfica lately. Here's another chapter for ya though. :D

Oh and yeah still pushing the Dera Sleepover away for now.

* * *

><p>DETECTIVE HIBARI KYOYA<p>

CASE #1

In a bright middle school hallway, a lone skylark strutted down the crowds. They moved for him, scared of what he could do to them.

Highway to Hell blasted in the background from some kid's phone. The skylark stopped and closed his eyes in a show of displeasure. In one single moment he had the perpetrator of his ears held against the wall by a tonfa.

"Don't play that wretched music again, herbivore." He said disdainfully.

When he let go the poor kid fell to the ground, pale out of sheer terror.

Everyone watched(but didn't let him see them watching) as he continued up to the reception room.

Once Hibari was alone, he opened a window for a little bird to join on his shoulder. He held a tonfa up to it to scare it off, but the brazen canary just sang. "Mii~ doo ri tana bikuu~"

He lowered the weapon and smiled unaffectionatly. Affection was for the herbivores.

"So, what's the deal today?" He asked it. The bird hopped a couple times before a paper tied to it by string fell into Hibari's hand. He looked at the paper, observing it for a couple of moments.

"... It's definately Mukuro Rokudo. We should go bite him to death." He put the paper in his pocket and left the room through the window, Hibird still on his shoulder.

Of course, it wasn't Mukuro, it was a random new student who was expelled and transferred and had vandalized school property, but he didn't care about that kid enough to beat him. After he went to fight the Pineapple, THEN would be the time for real justice against his school.

* * *

><p>Sheesh Hibari be nice. XD<p> 


End file.
